Reunion
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Two souls very much in love met for the first time, or is the first time? What sort of day will they have together on the beach?


Reunion

I do not own Red Wall or any of the other books in the series they belong to their rightful creator.  
Warning the following story contains strong sexual content anyone under the age 18 should turn away right now!

Martian was standing on the shores of a beach wearing a red no sleeve shirt, brown shorts and sandals. It was a hot day out and the red sun was high in the sky. Martian was a young mouse in college, it was spring break and instead of spending it with his friends like he normally did. Martian instead had decided to go to Moss Flower city. A place so far from where he lived. That he had to take a ten hour flight to get there. Martian was meeting a young female mouse named Rose who was also on spring break from college.

The two of them had chatted and communicated online since they were in early high school. But it was only now that they were meeting for the first time face to face. Martian was looking forward to this more than he had ever looked forward to anything in his life. At the same time though he was quite nervous; when Martian and Rose had met online they quickly become friends and had soon fallen in love. They lived on completely different continents there was no chance of them meeting when they were young. They lived on completely different continents.

Thankfully though Martian had worked enough to get money to travel across the world to go and see her. Martian and Rose had both been made fun off by their friends and their family members. They didn't understand why they had started a real relationship with someone that they would never even meet in real life.

Rose and Martian didn't care what others thought. The two of them loved each other and couldn't bare the idea of being with anyone else. They felt as though they had a connection that words could not express. Now the two of them were meeting for the first time and Martian was very nervous and excited. Rose was feeling the exact same way and she was just as nervous about meeting Martian. Despite that the two of them knew in their hearts that their meeting would be beautiful.

Martian watched the waves of the sea softly rage against the shore. The beach was closed now, but tomorrow it would be open and people would be allowed to swim. Martian was a good swimmer, but he doubted he would do much swimming due to how cold the water would be. Martian closed his eyes and breathed in the lovely ocean air. It was just so peaceful; he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his days in a nice quite beach town like this.  
Suddenly a small voice behind him said, "Martian?"

Martian turned around and saw Rose standing before him. The two of him had exchanged pictures of each other online; they had tried to hook up a video link a few times, but had never gotten it down right. Still the two of them knew what one another looked like, seeing each other in person though. Was just amazing, Martian saw that Rose was wearing blue shorts, that were really just blue jeans with their legs cut off and a white shirt with a pink heart in its center. Martian and Rose stared at each other, for a few moments. They had typed countless words to each other over the years. At this moment though they didn't need to say any words to each other now; Martian and Rose walked up to one another, held hands and kissed. The instant that their lips touched, their tails twitched with happiness and their eyes shot open. Memories of another life, in another time filled their minds.

They remembered a time of warriors, war and bloodshed. A time when their names had been the same, but had had titles attached to them. They remember battles and the cost that came with them. The friends that they had had as well as their enemies, the memories of their past lives were quite blurry, but they understood them well enough. Their kiss ended, but they could both still fell the power from it. Martian hugged Rose and struggled to hold back tears as he said, "I am so sorry that I couldn't save you back then."

Rose kindly returned Martian's hug and soothingly rubbed his back and replied, "It's alright Martian, even though our lives did go the way we wanted them to and ended tragically. We are together now and have a chance the live the lives together what we missed back then."

Martian ended his hug with Rose and saw that she was starting to cry to. They wiped each other's tears away and embraced again. While they were hugging Martian said, "I love you Rose."

Rose felt pure happiness fill her heart when Martian said those three little words. They had of course told each other they loved one another online all time, but hearing him say those words to her in person was just magical. Before Rose could tell Martin she love him, he gave her a loving kiss that simply silenced her. The two of them kissed some more and when their kiss ended, they held hands and left the beach. This was their reunion, the day that they met again after being separated by death, by time and by distance. The two of them were truly soul mates and nothing could keep them apart. Martian and Rose spent the whole day together; they saw a movie, play video games at an arcade and had dinner together at a fancy restaurant.

While they were ordering desert, Martian suddenly said, "Hey Rose I heard the beach is opening up tomorrow. I know that it will be a bit cold to do much swimming, but do you still want to go?"

Rose blushed a little bit and nervously shuffled her feet together and replied, "I'd love to go to the beach with you Martian. But … well the beach in this town in a nude beach."

"Oh."

Martian and Rose both blushed and were silent for a few moments. They both nervously twiddled their thumbs and then Rose said, "Do you still want to go?"

Martian held her hand and replied, "Only if you're okay with it."

"I think I would be, if we saw each other naked first. I just think it would be right for us to see each other naked before anyone else does."

"I agree, so I guess we should order desert now."

"Yes we should, also do you want to spend the night together?"

"I'd love nothing more."

Rose and Martian had desert and then went to Martian's hotel room. They were so tried from the night that they had had, that while sharing a deep and loving kiss they fell down on Martian's bed and instantly fell asleep with their clothes still on.

Martian awoke when the light of early rising sun shined through his bedroom window and on his face. Rose awoke a few seconds later, the two of them snuggled together for a few minutes. Then they both blushed bright red as they remember what they were going to do today. Martian got out of bed, stretched his arms while yawning and said, "I guess we should go now so will be the first ones there."

Rose yawned and got out of bed while saying, "Boy I don't think I have gotten up this early in a long time. Why don't we have some breakfast before we leave?"

"Okay."

Martian and Rose had breakfast and when they were about to leave to go to the beach, Rose got a phone call from her annoying aunt. She quickly told Martian to go without her and that she would catch up with him shortly. Martian took two towels and a beach bag and went to the beach alone. The sun had only now fully risen in the sky and there was no one at the beach yet. Martian decided to undress now and leave his clothes in a nice pile. Martian removed his shoes, socks and then pulled down his shorts and stepped out of them. He piled off his shirt and set it with is other clothes.

Martian now stood in only his white boxers. He took a deep breath and then took them off and set them with the rest of his clothes. Martian stood naked outside for the first time in his life and it felt great. He put his hands on his hips, buried his toes in the nice warm sand and breathed in the fresh morning sea air.

Rose finally arrived at the beach and stood behind Martian, she stared at his strong back and buttock. Rose blushed and quickly smiled to herself and removed, her sandals which were soon followed by the rest of her clothing. Rose pulled her blue panties down while unhooking her bra and let them both fall to the ground. When she stood as naked as Martian, she playfully sneaked up behind him and gave him a quick pat on the butt.

Before Martian could even spin around, Rose ran right in front of him into the ocean. She stood ankle deep in ocean and Martian looked at her smooth back and plump butt as his penis start to get erect. Rose turned around and Martian rushed over to her and they held hands and aired each other's naked beauty. Rose saw that Martian had a very strong chest, nice round sized balls and a now fully erect penis with a pink penis head. Martian saw that Rose had two big lovely round breasts, with nice sized pink nipples and he saw her vagina. Rose and Martian blushed bright red and tried to think of something to one another.

They were too aroused and embarrassed to speak though, so they kissed each other. It was their first nude kiss and it was simply as stunning as their first kiss the day before had been. Rose felt her nipples harden and Martian felt a pleasure in his penis as their kiss deepened. Martian and Rose's tails wagged in happiness and when their kiss ended, Martian said, "I don't think there been a moment I have felt more alive than now."

Rose kissed Martian's forehead and said, "Neither have I."

Rose playfully stretched Martian's chest and then embraced him. Rose's big lovely breasts pressed against Martian's chest and his erection pressed against her. They both blushed in arousal and Rose started to gently rub Martian's back. Martian put his hands on Rose's hips and then he playfully gave her bottom a nice pat.

Rose moaned a bit and gave Martian's butt a nice squeeze he instantly did the same to her. Martian gave Rose's rump a few quick rubs; then he put his hands on her lovely soft breasts. Rose closed her eyes as she felt a pleasure as Martian gently squeezed her soft breasts, which were the softest things he had ever touched. He felt Rose's nipples harden against his palms and his erect penis twitched in joy. Martian gently flicked Rose' s nipples and then the two of them shared a nice loving kiss.

A huge wave then hit them and knocked them on to their bums. Martian and Rose quickly got up and laughed a bit. Rose and Martian walked back to the shore and saw that others were coming. Mice, rabbits, rats and other animals all arrived at the beach and soon Martian and Rose saw more nudity than they had ever thought they would see in their entire lives. They embarrassed that everyone was seeing them naked, but they soon got over it and had a blast! They same and played volleyball with a bunch of nice friendly rabbits who they also had lunch with; there were some rats though who did look at Rose lustfully , but with Martian by her side they made sure to keep whatever wick thoughts they had in their head. Martian and Rose had a lovely time at the nude beach and after everyone else had left they decided to stay to watch the sun set together.

Martian and Rose stood and watched the beautiful bright orange start to set. Rose rested her head on Martian's shoulder and he gave her left butt check a playful squeeze. Rose smirked and played with Martian's penis until it was fully erect again. Martian gently touched Rose's warm vagina. Rose closed her eyes in pleasure and swung her tail in happiness. She wrapped her left hand around Martian's member and felt it throbbing. They both moaned in pleasure and kissed once more.

Rose gave Martian's member one more stroke and he put his hands back on her breasts and gave them a nice squeeze. Martian kissed Rose's nipples and he then wrapped his right hand around his steel hard member and rubbed it against Rose's vagina. Rose moaned in pleasure and hugged Martian. They were feeling so much pleasure at this point that they were both close to coming. Martian thrust his manhood against Rose's womanhood and Rose moaned in pleasure and said, "Martian if we keep this up we're going to cum!"

Martian cupped Rose's bottom again as she moaned more as her breasts pressed tightly against Martian's chest; Martian gave Rose a quick kiss and her ass a nice squeeze as he said, "I know I feel..."

Before Martian could say another word his penis twitched and some pre cum leaked out of his urethra. Rose and Martian blushed and then Rose spread her legs all the way showing her round pink vagina opening. She gave Martian a peck on the cheek and said, "Take me now my love."

Martian slowly put the head of his member into Rose's heat and said, "If it hurts tell me to stop and I will okay?"

Rose nodded and Martian stabbed his penis inside of her and shattered Rose's innocence ending their virginity. Two tears left Rose's eyes and Martian hugged her and whispered loving and comforting words into her ears. He ignored the urge to thrust into her warmth until Rose told him he could. Martian slowly began to move his penis inside of Rose's warm, tight wet vagina. Rose and Martian both moaned in pleasure as Martian thrust into her slowly and softly, Martian cupped Rose's bum again and her breasts pressed against his chest as they made love!

The pleasure in Martian's penis grew greater and greater, while Rose felt her juices cover Martian's member. She felt pleasure able heat building inside of her as Martian mightily member thrust inside of her. The pleasure kept on building and Martian thrust inside Rose's softness a few times before the pleasure in his penis and the pleasure in Rose's vagina exploded and they both came together!

Martian penis twitched a few times as shot his sticky white cum into Rose's love hole as her walls gently hugged his penis. They both closed their eyes in bliss as they came together and felt pure pleasure flow through them! When the pleasure ended they shared a small kiss and then Rose wrapped her arms around Martian's neck and her feet around his waist. Martian started thrusting into Rose again, while Rose's cum and Martian's cum dripped out of her. Even though they both just came, they were nowhere near finished. There was a deeper pleasure building within them just begging to be released. Martian and Rose shared a deep and loving kiss, while Martian gave her bum a nice long squeeze and thrust into her with everything he had.

With every thrust of Martian's penis, his member got covered in more and more of her love juices and the pleasure kept on growing. Martian felt his cum rise back up to his member and Rose felt her mind going blank from pleasure. Her tail wagged wildly as her vagina walls once more clenched around Martian's member and he once more shot his stick white seed into her. Both of their tails waved wildly and they felt a tingle in their fingers and tails. Pleasure hit their bodies like a huge wave and even after the wave of pleasure faded away they were still not yet done.

Rose laid down on her towel while Martian rubbed her breasts together. The pleasure and joy they had felt from their previous two orgasms had been simply amazing, but Martian could tell by the feeling of pleasure growing in his balls and Rose could tell by the pleasure of her tightening vagina that this orgasm would be the best one yet! Martian thrust into his beloved Rose slowly, but with a good amount of force. Rose arched her back as she felt the pleasure in her just building and building. She wanted to call out Martian's name, but she was too aroused to speak. Martian rubbed Rose's breasts together as he speed-ed up his thrusts. Martian felt the pleasure in his balls move up to his dick as Rose felt her vagina walls started to tighten again.

The two of them were going to come for the third and final time and it would be glorious! Martian thrust into Rose a few more times and then he withdrew his penis until only the head remained inside of her. Martian and Rose shrived in anticipation knowing this final thrust would bring them both to orgasm!

Martian thrust his penis all the way inside of Rose's vagina and the two of them then reached paradise together. Rose's vagina walls slammed around Martian's member, while he shot all of his spread into her welcoming womb. Their cum poured down their hips and mixed together as an ocean of pleasure washed over them. Joy and happiness filled their hearts while a feeling of bliss ran throughout their bodies making their tails shake wildly and their toes and fingers tingle. When the pleasure finally left them they were simply spent, Martian and Rose laid down together still joined as one. They shared a loving and gentle post sex kiss, while they kissed Martian lovingly rubbed Rose's belly.

Both of them knew that there was a high chance that had made a new life today. They were almost done with college so they saw no harm in maybe started a family now. In this day and age people still married young and had families young. When Rose and Martian were done kissing, Rose playfully stretched his chest and said, "This town is an amazing place, do you want to live here?"

Martian replied, "Sure this place is pretty much paradise. I'm so thankfully that we got a second chance to be together."

"So I am, I love you Martian."

"I love you to Rose."

Martian and Rose shared a small kiss and then they took a nice nap on the beach.

The End


End file.
